Gallium nitride on silicon (GaN-on-Si) based devices have become an attractive option for power devices over the past few years. Gallium nitride transistor devices provide for a high electron mobility in a two-dimensional electron gas (2DEG) located near the interface of a AlGaN and a GaN heterostructure interface. The high electron mobility provides for a good power gain at high frequencies used in radio frequency (RF) applications.